Moons of Shadow, Suns of Light
Story by Silver SECRETS are best kept SECRET This is High School transformed into warriors. Enjoy! Main characters Softpaw Leafpaw Whitepaw Mousepaw ''SUN WILL BECOME LIGHT, LIGHT WILL BECOME SHADOW, SHADOW WILL BECOME MOON, MOON WILL BECOME SUN. THE CIRCLE IS COMPLETE. '' Introduction/Prologue (Softpaw) I purred as she saw her clanmates cheering. I had just been made a Shadow apprentice and the Clan was celebrating. I also was upset, for stupid Leopardpaw was also accepted as a Shadow. That would mean, training, living, and learning with her. I felt a twinge of regret too. my sister, Leafpaw, had become a Light, which meant they would be thrown to fight constantly. My other sister, Mousepaw, was in Sun. And Leopardpaw's brother, Whitepaw, was in Moon. ''A worthy choice. ''I thought to myself. Shadow was for cats who were good at fighting, Sun for hunting, Moon for leadership, and Light for "peace making, calminity, and kindness." ''What stupid values! ''I smirked, flicking my ears. "Your duties start tomorrow" Deepstar bellowed, as if we wouldn't have heard him otherwise. I slipped into the Shadow den. Brambles laced the walls, forming intricate shadows in the starlight. It was majestic, but Light cats viewed it as disturbing. Sun cats were uncomfortable about us and Moon was just fine. I ducked my head down as the den officer passed, her black fur glinting. ''I'm home. ''I thought, before closing my eyes into a deep sleep. (Leafpaw) I tried to catch a glance with Softpaw, but she stared straight ahead. I sighed. ''Just because we're in rival dens doesn't mean I'll fight you. ''I tries to communicate telepathically, and gave up. I wouldn't want to be in her den anyway. With those creepy brambles and darkness. Ugh. Slipping into Light's den, I bit back a gasp. It was made of trees, interlacing over our heads tightly enough to stop rain or snow. Wildflowers grew on the ground, and ivy swirled delicatelyaround the trees. Reaching a flower, I sniffed it. The scent was beautiful, more delicious then anything I had ever smelled. I crawled into my nest and closed my eyes. ''Really, Light isn't so bad. ''I thought before sleep took over. The den officer told some chatting cats to hush, seeing that one of the new cats, Leafpaw, was sleeping. He was only a couple moons older then her, so they were still in the realm of possibility as mates. (Whitepaw) A Moon aprentice! Me! My thoughts raced furiously. They had chosen me to be a Moon! Glancing around, his heart skipped a beat as he saw Softpaw. She was so sweet, so gentle. He wanted her badly, but his sister and Softpaw were enemies. At the end of the ceremony, I followed those who were also Moon into our den. I braced myself and stepped inside. I stood there, shocked. Grass instead of regular earth was under his paws. The walls and ceilings were made of a bit of everything. "Everyone adds on more. It builds creativity." The den officer mewed, seeing him looking. I slipped into my nest and closed my eyes. I could be the next leader. Only for 4 seasons, then it would be someone else's turn. Unless os course, I was given the role of the highest rank, "Lion." (Mousepaw) ''A Sun. Funny, I'm named after my name. ''I thought cheerfully. At the end of the ceremony, I went into the Sun den. Grass covered the floor, and ferns and other plants grew around, giving me the feeling of walking in the woods. It was amazing. Our nests were even positioned so it looked random, like moss on ground, but really it was quite cozy. I padded right into the den officer. "Sorry!" I squeaked, backing away. The den officer just shrugged and kept walking, as if nothing had happened. ''What a relief I'm not in Shadow. Their officers are the worst! ''I thought, sighing. Poor Softpaw. Chapter 1-Softpaw I opened my eyes groggily and sat up. Cats around me were licking their pelts, making themselves clean. Others scarfed down a quick meal. "Need some help?" a cat asked me kindly. "I'm Darkpaw by the way." "Thanks" I purred sitting up. Quick as a flash, Darkpaw began washing my fur. "Eat some prey" she mewed inbetween licks, "you won't have a chance later." Nodding, I snatched a mouse. I ate it quickly and flicked my ears. "There!" Darkpaw finished, standing up and licking her fur. Standing up too, I looked in the puddle of drinking water. My fur was sleek and shiny, glinting with every turn. "Thanks!" I exclaimed, flicking my tail happily. "All right! Time's up! Everyone to your classes!" the officer barked. Surprised, I stood there, staring at him. He bared his teth. "Move!" I ran out of the den after Darkpaw. I followed Darkapw and the other Shadows into the forest. All of the Shadows stopped so suddenly I padded into Darkpaw. She didn't even glance back. A cat came out, her fur tortishell, glinting with every step. Her green eyes stared at Softpaw intently. "It is time, that we begin our next lesson" she mewed. My jaw dropped. Her voice, it was beautiful, but had the hint of a growl to it, like in battle her voice was terrifying. I instantly respected her. She had a stick in the ground where it imitated her enemy. Slashing out, she dodged and imaginary blow. She drew herself up into a circle and sprang whil twisting, claws out, until she landed directly on the stick. She tore it to shreds. "Only you'd be on top of the enemy." she mewed calmy, kicking the remnants of the stick away. "You will be broken into groups. Darkpaw, I want you to be partners with," she said, looking at me. "Softpaw" I squeaked. "With Softpaw." she finished. "And Blackpaw, can you be that one's?" she asked, flicking her tail to Leopardpaw. "My pleasure" he purred. "What's her name?" I asked Darkpaw once everyone was with their partners. "We just call her Battle Trainer." "Oh," I said. "Anyway" Darkpaw said, dodging my blow, "It doesn't matter what her name is really." "Yeah I guess so." I gasped after Darkpaw landed on top of me. "Now it's time for sunhigh meal." Darkpaw mewed, padding back through the forest. We padded back into the Shadow de and grabbed some prey. By now I was starving, and I couldn't wait for some food. I reahed for a nice squirrel, but Darkpaw paddeed next to me. "New Shadows take the smaller prey, or nothing if there isn't enough. The senior Shadows get the bigger prey." Sitting down with a mouse, I was grateful that Darkpaw had explained everything to me. When I finished the mouse my stomach wasn't satisfied. "Get used to not having a lot of food Softpaw. It's not even leafbare yet." I nodded, but my stomach was still aching as I went to the next lesson. Chapter 2-Leafpaw I woke up with a start. My clanmates were eating and licking their fur. I stood up and copied them, cleaning my fur, then taking a mouse."Are you sure you want that? They must've accidently brought in some of the Shadows' food by accident." a cat called, looking up curiously. I placed the mouse back on the pile and picked up a blackbird instead. TBC